


Fists Of Fury

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexy Times, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Aaron punched Andy? Well it IS Robron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fists Of Fury

Robert knew he should be mad. He knew he should pull Aaron back to the pub and yell at him for not listening, for lashing out, for risking everything. He knew he should, but he wasn't. All he could think about was how turned on he was. How seeing Aaron punch Andy in the face made him hard. He'd chased Aaron around the corner and slammed him against the wall,  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Robert answered him with a kiss; grabbing his shirt and then cupping his face as they moved together, the kiss deepening as Aaron turned them and slammed Robert against the wall instead,  
"This how you react to me smacking everyone?"  
Robert grabbed Aaron's wrist and pressed his hand to the bulge in his jeans,  
"Just when you smack him."  
Aaron cupped Robert through his jeans and kissed him again,  
"God it felt good."  
Robert moaned into Aaron's skin, wrapping an arm around his neck and finding his lips again. Aaron pushed his hand back up Roberts body and pulled back,  
"We need to find a bed."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah we really do."  
Aaron stepped back and looked around the corner,  
"They're gone. Come on."  
Robert wiped his mouth and followed Aaron closely,  
"You know we really need to talk about what happened."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I know. First things first though yeah? Get in."  
Robert opened the back door and immediately ran upstairs to the bedroom; Aaron followed closely behind. As soon as the door was closed, Robert was pushing him up against the wood and attacking his lips. He smiled into it as Aaron pushed his jacket from his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. Robert moved his head; kissing Aaron's neck as his hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.  
"I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"  
Aaron smirked as he started to unbutton Roberts shirt,  
"All this because I punched someone?"  
Robert pushed him up against the door again,  
"All this because watching you send Andy to his arse in the street made me harder than I care to explain."  
Aaron pushed him back and carried on unbuttoning his shirt,  
"Better show me then."  
Robert pulled his shirt off as Aaron started stripping the rest of his clothes. Aaron climbed onto the bed and crawled to the edge; resting on his knees and pulling Robert over before pressing kisses to his chest. Robert pushed his hands through the man’s hair, a moan slipping from his lips as Aaron covered his nipple with his mouth; flicking his tongue against the nub then biting down on it. Robert hissed; pulling Aaron's head back,  
"Not cool."  
Aaron flashed a grin and pulled him closer, pressing more kisses to his chest until he reached his scar. He glanced up at Robert; keeping eye contact with him as he pressed an open mouth kiss to the raised skin, his hands moving down and pushing his boxers down his thighs. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Roberts throat as he stroked his already hard cock.  
"God Aaron..."  
Robert grabbed his shoulders and pushed him flat onto the bed before kicking his boxers away and pointing his finger at him,  
"No biting."  
Aaron grinned at him and lifted his hips,  
"Come on then."  
Robert climbed on to the bed and yanked Aaron's boxers down; throwing them over his shoulder and then pushing Aaron's knees apart and immediately dropping down to take him in his mouth. Aaron gripped Roberts hair and groaned,  
"Oh god I should punch Andy more often."  
Robert lifted his head from Aaron's crotch and looked at him,  
"Yeah could you wait until your dick is out of my mouth before you start talking about my brother?"  
Aaron chuckled and mimed zipping his mouth,  
"Won't do it again."  
Robert smirked,  
"Better not. You're not the only one that can bite."  
Aaron dropped his head back into the pillow,  
"You bite my dick and you'll be screwing nothing but your own hand for the rest of your life."  
Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron's thigh,  
"And if I promise..."  
He pressed a kiss to Aaron's hip,  
"To never..."  
He moved to his stomach,  
"Ever..."  
The kisses moved to Aaron's chest,  
"Use my mouth for anything you don't like?"  
He kissed Aaron's chin as the man gripped his hips,  
"Then I'll promise to not mention your brother when my dick is in your mouth."  
Robert kissed him,  
"Mention it one more time."  
Aaron smiled against his lips,  
"I knocked him on his arse with a single punch."  
Robert let out a moan,  
"Mmmm fuck me."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
He rolled them over; reaching across to the bedside table and opening the drawer to find the lube and condoms. Robert slapped his arse and spread his legs as Aaron kneeled between them,  
"I've got a meeting this afternoon if you fancy hurrying up."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You wanna do it?"  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Don't punch me."  
Aaron laughed sarcastically,  
"Planning on putting my fist to much better use."  
Robert frowned as Aaron stopped what he was doing and glanced at him. Robert cleared his throat,  
"That sounded horrific I'm not gonna lie...please don't fist me."  
Aaron pushed him,  
"Don't be gross."  
Robert sat up; pulling him close,  
"You're the one that brought it up."  
Aaron dragged Roberts bottom lip down with his thumb then kissed him quickly,  
"Get into position or I'm leaving."  
Robert wrapped a hand around Aaron's cock and smirked,  
"I don't think so mister."  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him; taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and pulling it, pressing another kiss when he let it go,  
"Do you think he'll get a bruise?"  
Robert closed his eyes and moaned,  
"God I hope so."  
Aaron pushed him back and grabbed the lube only to have Robert take it off him,  
"Get the rubber on. I got this."  
He climbed to his knees and coated his fingers; watching Aaron stroke himself then roll the condom on as he fingered himself open.  
"You ready yet or you wanna just finish yourself off?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Easy tiger...don't get angry."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and stroked himself idly until Robert grunted,  
"Right...ready."  
He turned and grabbed his boxers, wiping his fingers then turning around and grabbing the headboard as Aaron pressed against him and kissed his shoulder,  
"Good?"  
Robert turned his head,  
"Good."  
Aaron gripped his hip,  
"Legs apart."  
Robert spread his legs slightly and dropped his head as Aaron coated his cock in lube then; spreading his cheeks with one hand, pushed in using the other. Robert groaned and arched back; taking him in one go. Aaron groaned; pulling Robert's head around by his hair and kissing him as he began to move. Robert tangled his hand in Aaron hair and kissed him deeply; rocking his hips in time with Aaron as he thrust into him. Robert whimpered into his mouth, covering the hand on his hip with his own and squeezing his fingers,  
"Like that?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"All that en-energy you have to punch-ah...punch people...use it to fuck me."  
He grunted as Aaron thrust hard and kissed him quickly before turning and letting go of Aaron to grip the headboard,  
"Now."  
Aaron shifted on his knees and gripped Roberts hips before pulling out slowly, grunting as Robert clenched around him before slamming back into him,  
"Ah FUCK."  
Aaron clamped a hand over Robert's mouth,  
"Shhhh."  
Robert moaned; dropping his head down as soon as Aaron removed his hand and arching back,  
"Right there...right there."  
Aaron thrust into him over and over; brushing his prostate with each one until Robert was whimpering and sweating as he desperately fisted his hard and leaking cock. Aaron sucked bruises into his shoulders as he felt the heat pool in his stomach,  
"Robert..."  
Robert groaned and Aaron batted his hand away to stroke him; picking up his pace and panting into his skin until the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping and Roberts occasional whimpers,  
"Aaron...Aaron...Aaron..."  
Aaron pulled him up to kiss him again,  
"You gonna come?"  
Robert nodded; scrunching his eyes shut as he felt it building,  
"God yes..."  
Aaron moved his head and sucked Robert's earlobe into his mouth; snapping his hips sharply then biting down on the soft flesh as his hand around Robert's cock sped up. He let go of his earlobe and smirked as he whispered in his ear,  
"I hit him for you."  
It was enough to send him over the edge; Robert clamped his hand over his mouth and came in thick spurts over Aaron's fist. Aaron bit down on his lip and gripped his hips tightly, pounding into him then stilling and burying his face into Robert's neck as he came, filling the condom then collapsing against Robert's back. Both men panted heavily for a minute until Robert reached behind and tapped Aaron's thigh,  
"Get off."  
Aaron pulled out slowly and sat back on his heels. Robert groaned and moved to lie down on the bed as Aaron removed the condom and walked to the chest of drawers to grab some tissues,  
"Alright?"  
Robert folded an arm under his head and watched him,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron climbed onto the bed and handed Robert the tissues,  
"So...we need to talk about this?"  
Robert smirked as he cleaned his stomach,  
"It's called sex Aaron and it's perfectly normal."  
Aaron laughed sarcastically,  
"I meant...me...walloping Andy."  
Robert screwed the tissues up and threw them across the room into the bin,  
"It was a good punch."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Clearly."  
Robert sighed and looked at him,  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Not really."  
Robert nodded,  
"Right then. Shut up. Bask in the post orgasm glow and get ready for round two."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Thought you had a meeting?"  
Robert sat up; leaning in,  
"And I thought I said to shut up."  
Aaron glanced at his lips,  
"You raise a good point."  
Robert glanced at his lips,  
"Tell me one more time how good it felt to hit him."  
Aaron trailed his fingers up Roberts arm,  
"You're weird, you know that?"  
Robert could only smile as he pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know me on tumblr then you're not missing much but if you fancy hitting me up then find me at realityisonlythebeginning for Robron stuff and Doodleloodle for non Robron stuff.


End file.
